The Joys Of Eighth Period
by Viola Darcy Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been secretly lusting after eachother. what happens when their cat and mouse game comes to and end? a delicious lemon pie! READ AND REVIEW!


It was the first day of school and I already loathed the idea of coming back the next day. I had gone all day without seeing a single attractive male. Granted I didn't keep my hopes up because I've known most of them since I was two, but nevertheless I kept my eyes open. Seventh period rolled around. English. My favorite academic subject. And he walked in. I was enamored by reddish-bronze hair and piercing green eyes. Edward Cullen, the jackass who teased me in elementary school and junior high, had grown up. I nearly forgot who I was when he caught me staring at him. Immediately, I blushed and turned away cursing my stupid teenage hormones.

_He must think I'm a huge creeper!_

But instead, when I looked he was still looking at me. For what felt like an eternity his bright green eyes burned into my chocolate ones. I could see emotions riddling his eyes. Confusion, defiance, annoyance, but wait… there was something else. LUST?! No. no way. That's just my overactive imagination at work again.

He stood up from the seat across the room and traipsed to the empty seat beside me. My heart thudded louder and harder with each step he took and for a second I seriously contemplated ripping my (and his) clothes off. A loud, obnoxious voice interrupted my thoughts.

"CULLEN! Did you bang Sarah last night? I saw y'all practically fucking last night at the Sigma Nu house!"

"Dude shut up! We're in the presence of a lady! BELLABEAR can hear us."

At that point any feelings of lust or want turned into fiery anger.

I had gone three years without having a class with him. Three years of peace from the torment he inflicted throughout my developmental years. This immature comment of his, Bellabear, set me off. At that moment I decided no matter how hot he was or how much I wanted to screw his brains out, I would suppress it and make _him _want _me_.

My plan came together quickly. Tight skirts, low cut tops, and gazes that last only a second too long, were just a few tricks I stored away for a later date.

"BELLABEAR!?" what the fuck is that?" the loud, obnoxious voice questioned.

Seething with anger I turned away trying to ignore the stupidity radiating from my left side.

"Bellabear is Bella Swans nickname given to her by her daddykins!" answered the sexiest, most velvet-like voice I had ever heard. "Isn't that right Bella?"

Goosebumps trailed down my spine when he spoke my name. Feeling a sudden burst of courage (no day like today to start the teasing) I captured his smug smile with an intense yet dominant stare of my own.

"Yes, Edward, that's correct." I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

I'm not sure what it was, maybe the _get out of my face_ tone in my voice or the _you won't see the last of me_ look on my face, but the arrogant smirk melted away and was replaced by one of intrigue and excitement.

This was a good start.

The next four weeks passed slowly. Only the occasional glance or comment. I still wore my somewhat revealing wardrobe and never failed to 'accidentally drop my pen' in front of his desk on the off chance that he might see down my shirt. Finally things started to get interesting. We were assigned groups for the upcoming _Macbeth_ project. Five groups of three and one group of two.

"And last but certainly not least, Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan." My teacher announced with a hint of sarcasm. It was common knowledge that even though it was early in the year I had the best grade by far. Unfortunately, Edward had the worst. As much as I'd like to say fate paired us together, that would be a lie. Edward was the captain of the football team (just one more thing to add to the list of perfection) and my English teacher was hopelessly in love with the football coach. The rumor from the player was that is she put Edward with the literary geek (me) and it improved his grade, he would go out on a date with her. But honestly, how we became partners doesn't matter to me. As long as I was with him I was happy.

"So it's just you and me, Bellabear." He said trying to get a rise out of me. (Little did he know!)

"You know Edward; I'm not a little girl. No one calls me Bellabear anymore."

He stole a glance at my breast, and when he looked up I gave him an approving and lustful smile.

"Actually Bella, I have noticed" his hand dropped below the desktop and grabbed my thigh in a rough, wanton grip. My heart thudded but there was no way I was going to give in now. I mimicked him and grabbed his thigh. Not expecting sweet, nerdy Bellabear to be so forceful and sexual, he jumped. A look of bewilderment graced his beautiful face. I giggled at the sight and leaned into him letting my lips brush his earlobe.

"I don't think you know who you're messing with" There was a shift in his pants and his breath became uneven. With a slight smile, I excused myself from class and went to the restroom to recover from the recent events. There was a dull ache at my center and just having my lips to the ear of the Adonis of our school didn't help. I faintly heard the door to the restroom open and suddenly felt a pair of strong cool hands grasp my waist. A wave of fear shook my body, but as looked in the mirror I saw his brilliant green eyes and reddish-bronze hair behind me. Fear left in an instant and desire washed over me.

"You have been teasing me for a month" he said between the hot wet kisses he was placing on my neck. "Do you understand that I can barely go into English without getting a…" he didn't have to say anything. I knew what he meant. His grip tightened around my waist and pulled me into him. His hard length pressed into the small of my back. I unconsciously let out a small whimper causing him to smile his devilish smirk against my neck. At first all I could think about was him taking me right there in the middle of the girls bathroom in the English hall, but I soon realized class was not over and other people would be coming into use the facilities. And having sex in your high school's bathroom was a hell of a way to lose your virginity. I spun around and faced him. He was going in to kiss me and I stopped him (with every ounce of self control in my body). He groaned in frustration and was about to start mouthing off when I beat him to it

"We can't do this in here. There's still 15 min left until free period. Then I have the perfect place." The last part I down right purred in his ear. I felt the growing bulge between his legs twitch and ever so slowly I ran my hands down his chest and played with the waistband of his jeans. He started to get frustrated and was pawing at my shirt and groping my ass. He was practically panting and I knew I was soaked all the way through my panties. I extracted myself from him before our clothes melted off. I went back to class and once again tried to cool off. Edward joined my a few minuets later and he too tried to cool off. And so we waited. And sat. And watched the clock tick by.

DING!

Merciful Neptune! I never though that dreadful would end! As soon as I gathered my things, I grabbed Edwards hand and dragged him to my favorite spot in the entire school. My getaway, the theatre. During eighth period the three teachers who taught there left to use other classrooms, leaving the vast, adjoining building open to the public.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I had always wanted to at least make out on stage but validating my V-card was so much better. We dropped our bags and I pulled him center stage.

"We're here. Now it's your choice where we actually do it." I said fingering the buttons on his Polo button down. In a second he grabbed a plush camel colored pull-out sofa. The one I had in mind. We didn't use it very often, so it was still in good condition. Edward undid the bed and faced it toward the house. In one graceful motion, he turned away from the soon to be christened bed and grabbed me. His hands gripped my behind roughly as his sweet lips crashed into mine. Our tongues moved against each other in a battle for dominance. He eventually won and explored my mouth before the need to breathe finally assaulted us. I broke the kiss; he threw me on the bed and straddled me.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this to you?" he said above me "too long"

He pulled my shirt over my head reveling my midnight blue bra. He let out a small moan and ripped the fabric clean off my swollen chest.

"Perfect" he breathed as he slipped my pert nipple into his mouth. The ache between my legs started to throb and my hips bucked wildly against his hard package.

"You're wearing entirely too much" I said and tore open his shirt as he continued to tease my breast. He inched his was down my stomach to the top of my pants. His long fingers unfastened the buttons and unzipped the zipper. The feeling of his feather light touch against my overly sensitive skin was enough to make my eyes roll back in my head. He pulled my jeans off in one swift movement. A quick gasp escaped his lips as he saw the midnight blue thong I was wearing. That small hitch in his breath gave me the confidence to push him down on his back. A sly smile appeared on my lips as I felt the rippling muscles of his chest and stomach as I worked my way down to his pants. My impatient nature got the best of me and I stripped him of both his jeans and boxers, simultaneously.

Unconsciously my jaw slackened and my eyes grew big at the sight of his enormous cock. I dumbly slumped to my knees unable to look away.

"Like what you see?"

His smug comment threw me out of my daze and my confidence came back. I nodded my head and proceeded to lick the entire length of his shaft. A shudder ran through his body as I took him in my mouth completely. I slowly bobbed my head up and down, lightly dragging my teeth as I went.

"SHIT! FASTER BELLA!"

I smiled around him and obliged. I pumped him faster and right as my lips started to tingle from the friction and his breathing became uneven, I pulled back. He groaned at the loss of feeling.

"I want you to come inside of me."

At my words his cock twitched. He pulled me off my knees, flung me on the bed and nestled his rock hard member at me entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he said with genuine sincerity

"Yes. More than you possible know."

He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Then he leaned into my ear,

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to see straight…I don't think you know who you're messing with." He finished his little payback speech and thrust into me completely. I felt my barrier break, but surprisingly there was no pain only sheer pleasure. He began to rock back and forth in a slow even rhythm. The pressure started to build.

"Faster Edward!" I breathed

"Fuck you're so tight!"

He pounded into me harder and the pressure became unbearable. He saw the beginnings of my unraveling and brought his hand down to circle my clit with his thumb. In a matter of seconds the pressure exploded and my mind-blowing orgasm rocketed through my body. I felt my walls clamp down around him and he came with a low growl. Eventually he stopped and collapsed on top of me. The weight of his body on mine while still connected was unparalleled.

"Thank you, Bella" he whispered in my ear "I've wanted you for so long but I was sure you hated me."

He pulled out and flipped us over so I was on top.

"Well, I did hate you for a while. But after having a class with you I realized how much I like you…and wanted you." he smiled and gave me a tempting kiss.

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
